For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H10-178728 discloses a conventional electronic device having a housing in which a cable is routed between an electronic component and the outer wall of the housing, and the cable is supported by the rib.
If this type of electronic device accidentally falls off, the electronic component may move toward the outer wall side in the housing due to the impact of the fall. Accordingly, the electronic device has been required to be configured such that damage to the cable can be prevented even in such a case.